wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Death Of The Sun: Poisonous Friendship
Prologue Maria felt the cold sand roughly tear across her scales. She closed her eyes ducking her head in her wings for protection. She emerged from the protection to trudge forward. She dug her claws deep into the sand which was slowly lifting into the air all around her, battering her scales with hard little pieces of and, she growled as some slipped between her scales. She her precious cargo closer to her heart careful not to break it in it's tender shell. She wrapped her wing around the egg protecting it from the firce sand storm. She looked upwards seeing the pulsing sun slowly dieing of age, she muttered something under her breath slowly continuing. She saw a cave slowly coming into her view. She ran forward exitadly welcoming the thought of being free of the sand storm for a little bit. The dragonet shivered, she wanted to be home in the Mud Kingdom with her sibs. She wanted to be soaked in the nice warm mud. But, no she had to do this she had to bring this egg to the sand kingdom she just had to. She trudged into the cave relieved, she fell down onto her stomach, careful not to brake the tender shell of the egg in the process. She closed her eyes happy to be free from the raging sand storm. While she slept she remembered, she remembered finding the egg in the mud on the out skirts of the Mud Kingdom. Her siblings had said to just leave it and go on with her life. She wouldn't listen, she knew that if she gave up on the egg it would surly die. She had to take it to the Sand Kingdom if it were to survive to be a dragonet. Her eyes snapped open, she had over slept the egg was hatching. She stretched her wings and grabbed the egg flying to the Sand Kingdom palace as quick as she could. She shivered as she walked up to the vast entire way to the palace. Truthfully she had never been to a palce before now. She clutched the egg close to her chest as she reluctantly walked uo to the large wooden doors that stood blocking her path. She gingerly knocked on the right door with her talon, waiting for a reply. The hinges of the door creaked open reluctant to move from their stance. A young female SandWing emerged from the set of doors followed by, who she thought was the queen of the SandWings. "Your highness," She said bowing to the larger dragon,"I come from the Mud Kingdom to give you this egg." She played the deep sand yellow egg infront of Queen Thorn. The queen accepted the egg graciously. "Well you must need some rest," Queen Thorn said welcomingly,"After all you came all the way from the Mud Kingdom." The dragonet gratefully walked into the palace. The smaller dragon, obviously Princess Sunny lead Maria to a vacant room. "You can stay here for a while," Sunny said smiling cheerfully. Maria stretched her wings and gratefully laid down on the bed placed in the room. She closed her eyes and slowly the world faded to black. Maria starched her wings as she awoke for a new day. She yawned, scratching her eyes. She stood up and drowsily walked down the hall to the rest of the palace. The lights were all off. It was almost a lifeless palace. She walked downstairs in the Sand Palace, and she heard the slight sound of sobbing. She opened one of the doors, wincing when the hinges squealed very loud. She walked into the room and saw a dragon collapsed on the floor holding a dragon in their talons. She walked up to the dragon on the floor, it was on of the guards. "Wha-wha-what happened?" She asked scared of the answer. "I-I-it's just that my mate died and it's all that animus's fault!" She sobbed,"And I don't think that Snare was the only SandWing killed..." "That's horrible, why?" She asked. Ignoring her question the SandWing's eyes met her's,"Leave while you still can, leave if you want to live." Maria's pure black eyes stared into the pure black eyes of the SandWing, she took the dragons claw in her own. + + + Chapter 1 Sahara bounded up the trail. String up dust behind her as she went along. She raced across the desert her dust wake getting larger behind her as she ran. She skidded to a stop coughing as she breathed in the dust. She saw a large shadow approach her from the distance and backed away from the large dragon. The dragon dragon grabbed her by the wing, careful to not hurt Sahara in the process. Sahara moaned, "DO I HAVE TO STAY WITH THE GROUP!" "Umm... YES!" The dragon sneered angrily. "Fine I'm just way faster then any of you except for Burntide of course!" Her best friend and best cousin Burntide walked up next to her and said,"Just because grandpa was an evil animus, doesn't mean that we have to stay with the group, he's dead we're safe!" Sandplain rolled his eyes and said,"Yes, but your still dragonets, so stay with us! Ok?" "FINE" The two dragonets moaned in harmony. Sahara raced to the rest of her family. She stood in a line behind her uncle and made a silly stern face, trying to make Burntide giggle. She was successful, the dragonet fell down and burst into laughter, he didn't stop until he had the hole groups attention. Sahara lightly hit him with one of her wings and her looked up, suddenly blushing. He brushed wings with her as he passed her up into line. She walked up to her father and asked,"Could we fly?" "Of course," He said smiling. "We'll fly from here!" He yelled back to the other dragons. She felt warm sun seep through her membranes as she lifted off. She felt the wind whipping her face as she did a flip in the air. Burntide flew up next to her smiling. She twined her tail with his, careful not to stab him or get stabbed in the process. "We we're born in to an animi heritage I am so glad that we don't have any animus powers, I mean their not safe!" She said. Burntide smiled but it looked like he was trying to hide something from her. She decided not to push him just then. She lifted up into the air higher then she had ever gone before. She shivered. Who knew that it was so frigid up here in the clouds? She flew back down and playfully bumped into Burntide in the process. He smiled pushing her over with his wing. She dived down then swooped back up into the air, a trick she had practiced for quite a long time. Burntide stared at her shell shocked as she did a flip in the air with her wings closed. She almost crashed but opened her membranes at just the right moment. Burntide flew straight up then closed his wings and plummeted towards earth, at just the right moment he opened his wings and flew up to her. "Best that," He teased. She copied his methods on the first half of her trick, flying up and dropping, but on the way down the did a flip and caught herself a little earlier then Burntide had. She almost laughed at how aww struck Burntide looked. They did tricks together for the rest of the day so that Sahara almost crashed her new move when she heard Sandplain shout,"We'll sleep here for the night!" She dove to the cave the her father was pointing at. Landing swiftly in a pile of leaves. She felt Burntide cuddle up next to her as her mind slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep. + + + Chapter 2 Sahara stretched her wings and walked out of the cave she let the sun soak into her scales, still cold from the night. She saw that most of the other dragons in her small group were still sleeping, even Burntide was spraled out on the floor happy as ever. She staired into the distance and frowned when she saw dark storm clouds on the horizon,'' looks like were in for a stormy day ahead of us. '' Burntide walked out and sat next to her, twining her tail with his. "You know, I wanted to tell you tha-" He was cut off by the sound of a nearby lightning strike. She saw the white light cutting through the white mist. "One-two-" BOOM! she heard the sound of thunder before she could say three. "Looks like we're going through a storm today" "Yeah good thing I worked out last night" "THAT'S WHY YOU WERE STILL SLEEPING WHEN I WOKE UP" "Oh yeah, sorry about that" "It's fine" "You know I didn't actually work out right?" "Yes I defientaly did" "Ok good" Their chat was interrupted when lightning hit the ground right in-between them. Both dragonets jumped back in surprise. She felt a gust of wind push her back as she spread her wings to get back to Burntide. Her head banged against a rock. She tried to fight the feeling of going out. But her vision was already fading. She tried to stay awake, she grasped to her last moments of contiousness. She closed her wings close to her sides and trudged forward. She saw Burntide getting swopped away in the storm and ran after him. A strong talon rested on her shoulder and she saw her mother her face was bleeding and it looked as though five or six of her ribs were broken. "I might not make it through this," He mother said heart broken," But I wanted to give you this" Her mother set a small bracelet in her hand. She examined the gold circlet, it would fit perfectly around her wrist. She examined the stones incrusted in it "Skyfire," She exclaimed. Her mother nodded. Then she saw the small plants incrusted into the sides. They were ivy. She just had time to gingerly slip it around her wrist as a sharp rock thudded into her mother. Then her mother was gone. Probably dead, who knew. Then she remembered Burntide. All she could make out was a black shadow on the horizon. She flew after him, forgetting about the storm and focussing on Burntide. She put all her might into chasing her best friend. She raced across the slick ground her claws digging into the soft mud. She slipped skidding across the mud and slamming into something. She felt and heard something snap. She gritted her teeth, She didn't have time for this! She had to get to Burntide before it was to late. She forced herself to her feet. Her side ached she must have broke one if not two ribs. They were painful, but she had more important things to worry about. She looked to the horizon, she could no longer see Burntide. She cursed under her breath,"If only he really had worked out. She clawed at the ground as she tried to pull herself towards where she had last seen him. It was like the world was against her. The winds pushed her in the opposite direction as she pulled her body forward with all her might. The wind kept throwing small chunks of mud, it splattered all over her face, making it even harder for her to trudge forward. Then she thought, wouldn't he be blowing this way? Well because the winds are and stuff. Then something struck her, mid thought. It was a large rock. She felt the world slowly fade to black as she lost what she had remaining of her consciousness. She was defiantly out cold. + + + Chapter 3 Sahara woke up her head throbbed from when the rock had hit her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and streached. "Looks like the storm is over Burntide!" She exclaimed. Then she remembered what had happened yesterday. She gritted her teeth, wincing as she tried to sit up. "Uck broken ribs! Survival is going to be harder then I thought!" She said to no-one inparticular. She sat up even though the pain in her side was tremendous. She scaned her surroundings. Then something struck her (It wasn't a rock this time), it was that she didn't know where she was. She looked around her, their were a few couconut trees but she saw no animals besides a few racing around deer. She forced herself to get up from the sitting position. She cringed as the pain from her side laced through her mind. Her mind raced on what had just happened to her and her family. She fingered with her bracelet happy that it was still their. Her mother! She remembered seeing the blood spilling from her maw, had any other dragons survived besides her? Or was she alone in this world? She could feel a tear slip down her cheek, then another, soon she was crying like someone who had just lost her family. Which she had. The shock of her families deaths felt like a poisonous spear. Piercing through her underscores until it reached her heart. She bit her lip. No time for this. For the first time that day she noticed how hungry she was. She had to get some food. She slowly stalked through the forest. She quietly crept up on one of the deer creatures, making sure there were no sticks in her path, she crept closer to the deer. She pounced, snapping the deers neck with her talon. She saw the birds take of as if there were another beast over there. She slowly followed where she had heard the sound from, then something hit her on the head it was a coconut. She cursed as her broken rib got banged by another coconut. "Owww!" She said to no-one,"I didn't know these we're coconut trees!" She sat down, she needed a bandage or something that could work as one! She grabbed one of the wrapping vines and wrapped them around her middle. ''That might help the ache, ''She thought. She stood back up and and retreated to the cave she had seen while she had scanned the island. She put the deer on the floor. She lit a small fire using some dry wood. She lit some of the deer on fire. "Yumm!" She exclaimed,"Scorched deer!" A cold gust wafted it's way through the entrance way of the cave. She shivered feeling t he cold air on her warm scales. She went out of the cave, reluctant to be alone on this odd island. She grabbed a a few palm leaves from a nearby tree as well as some bark that she had ripped off of a nearby tree. She laid down the leaves in the caves, to make a makeshift bed for the night. With her broken ribs she knew she shouldn't risk flying until they were fully healed. She laid the bark on the embers of the fire she had just lit. Luckily they were hot enough to light the fire with a new flame. ''To keep me warm for the approaching night, ''She thought. She woke up in the middle of the night to hear a course of hissings. She shivered remembering what some vipers (Dragon-bite) could do to a dragon. The rest of the night was sleepless. So she was relived when she felt the warming rays of sun dance upon her cold scales. She shivered accepting the warmth of a new day. + + + Chapter 4 Sahara's breath rattled inside of her making her ribs feel worse. She cringged. Slowly moving forward trying to be silent as she saw a bunny. The bunny was sitting on the grass nibblinng on a small blade of it. She pounced piercing her claws into it's soft pelt. It squirmed in her grasp but she bit it on the neck, killing it. She brought her small kill to her makeshift fire and rosted in with her flames. She was almost finish with it when something big fell on her. She new it was a dragon but why would a dragon grab her like this. She raised her tail behind her aiming to strike the enimie but as she pushed it down the enimie moved and she pierced her own thigh. She struggled to keep from screaming in pain or crying. She stagered up and faced her enimie. He was a large muscular MudWing that had pretty good reflexes. The thing that stood out was his left eye. It indeed was open but instead of an eyeball there was just a hole where it used to be. W.I.P. + + + Category:Content (Lizard Of The SandWings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure)